<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're All I Need by darling_pet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502691">You're All I Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet'>darling_pet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Love Stories, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Harry have been through thick and thin together and he doesn’t take any moment with you for granted. You just get each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells &amp; Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells &amp; You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're All I Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic came from a tumblr request :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry has zero idea of what he would do without you.</p><p>You are his angel, as he regularly calls you now since ‘the incident.’ He didn’t always use to voice how dear you were to him, though of course you knew how he felt anyway. But you won’t lie, it’s nice to hear him say it.</p><p>Presently, you carry your cup of tea and book with you into the living room, where Harry sits in his big fancy chair by the fireplace. Life is so much more low-key and relaxed these days, and you are thankful for that. You both may miss Team Flash like crazy, but this new-found beginning with Harry on Earth-2 is something extraordinary. You are happy, blissful even.</p><p>But it wasn’t always that way…</p><p>You’ve been with Harrison Wells for a <em>very</em> long time. You’ve been with him as he climbed to the height of success with his company, and yes, when the Particle Accelerator exploded. When the kingdom he had built came tumbling down, he tried to hold it up like a modern-day Atlas. Luckily, you were there to hold <em>him</em> up. </p><p>Despite feeling dread and fear, you also felt incredibly vicious and protective of Harrison when Zoom craved revenge and called for his head. You would protect him at all costs. Not only that, but when Zoom kidnapped Jesse, you swore to Harrison that you would help him rescue your future step-daughter at any cost.</p><p>And so, the hot and persevering couple endured much shared turmoil and hardships, but though that may have been the case, there was always love and always support. Yes, you both had made new friends (who would swiftly meld into family), and you loved them dearly. You still do. But you and Harry were a match made in heaven - a dynamic duo of badassery - never to be parted.</p><p>You sip your tea and watch as Harry wets his finger with his tongue in order to turn the page of his reading material. He’s been relearning so much, and you couldn’t be prouder. Then again, you never thought you could love him any more than you do, but somehow each day, you manage to surprise yourself.</p><p>That had to have been the most challenging period of your lives – leading up to and after ‘the incident.’ You hated that stupid Cap and what it did to Harry, what it turned him into - An obsessive, angrier-than-usual monster. And then after, when his intelligence began to fade… He hurt so terribly, and it pained you in return. However, when he was losing his memories during this time, he was more present with you, trying to savour every part of you. What would happen when his memories had vanished, and you would be the sole keeper of the ones you share with him?</p><p>But that’s all in the past now. That time of your lives is over, and in his new mentally positive state, Harry is always thankful for you (and exceedingly vocal about it).</p><p>You continue to stare at your amazing man deep in thought. Naturally, he catches on.</p><p>“Yes?” he draws out the question, a hint of amusement coming through.</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” you say with a wave of your ringed hand, and your content smile speaking the volumes words sometimes cannot. The pair of you lock eyes.</p><p>Once again, you are hit with the realization that every time you look into his, he is all you need.</p><p>And you know he feels the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous Request: Hey, love your work! My best friend and I both think you have some of the best Harrison Wells content. :’) I just wanted to request a reader-insert fic involving either Harry or Sherloque (whomever the concept ends up working better for/is easier for you) and inspired by the song “Get You” by Daniel Caesar. I imagine somethin’ spicy?? Not too particular on what happens plot-wise other than that. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>